Family Revelations
by mustardgirl1128
Summary: Harry/Ginny fluff for the Planetary Prose Challenge. Through three vignettes, Harry tells the story of his family and his love. Oneshot. For Kore-of-Myth.


_A/N: For the Planetary Prose challenge…again. Also for Kore-of-Myth, who needs to stop being so humble! __I'm sorry, but this is quite short and drabble-y and random and FLUFFY—hope no one minds! __This is SU according to my family tree that I'm using for Pieces of Life, as well. So Jenna is their last child._

_Disclaimer: JKR owns it all. I'm a wannabe. I admit it._

* * *

She's his earth, his world, his home, and his comfort.

She's his love, his wife, his beautiful girl.

She's the mother of his children, the tender and loving woman with whom he is forever in love.

She's everything.

* * *

"Harry? Get up, you big lump," she says, smiling fondly as she shakes his shoulder.

"Oh, c'mon, it's my first day home from a two-month long trip in _Wales_! Doesn't a man have a right to sleep in?" he moans, yet unable to suppress the smile she puts on his face.

"James, Al and Lily are at Ron and Hermione's for the day," she says, smiling even wider.

"You, darling, are a minx."

"_Minx_?" she asks, surprised. It's the first time he's used _that_ choice of words. "I thought I was a fertile pool of love?"

She giggles and slips into bed next to him as he turns to face her.

"A fertile pool of love?" he asks, cringing. "I really told you that?"

She giggles again, and nods. "Yep. I think it was when I told you I was pregnant with Al."

"Ooh—_that_ day." He grins, reminiscing.

She slaps his chest playfully. "Excuse me, Mr. Memory Man; can't we make a memory now?"

He twists his head again to look her in the eye. "A memory or a baby?"

She's all-out laughing now, and he strokes her cheek as she leans into his chest. "It's lovely to have you home," she says.

"It's lovely to be here," he tells her, kissing the top of her head.

"You know what else would be lovely?" she asks, looking up at him with a devilish grin.

* * *

She's looking sleepy, lying there next to him. He can't help but stroke her fiery curls as she murmurs something tiredly.

"I love you," he whispers. It's always these whispers in the middle of the night, or early in the morning—he can pour his heart out to her subconscious, though he knows less than a grain of it reaches her conscious mind. He can tell that these words influence her actions when she's awake, and they seem to soothe her.

"You know, after Jenna, I thought we'd better stop—you're too damn fertile. But having another little baby brought on all these bouts of _fatherhood_, you know? I remember how much I love babies."

She mumbles something, and he smiles at the top of her head. She's settled into him, and he feels like he'll never move again. This moment is almost too sweet to last, but it does, and so he keeps whispering meaningless grains of information, smiling as she responds unconsciously.

* * *

"Look at them," she says, hugging him. "Look at our harvest."

"They're beautiful," he says, watching as Albus chases his nephew around the garden and James's wife looks on with a smile. Lily walks out with glasses of lemonade and smiles at her parents especially. James speeds by on a broom with Jenna, who's still in her teens and laughing carelessly.

"They're _perfect_," she corrects, grinning at Al as he finally catches little Spencer up in his arms.

Their family is hectic yet loving, beautiful yet small, happy and comforting and _complete._

The simplicity of their family and their love is the thought he holds onto as he hugs his wife close. They are close-knit, loving, and carefree—and that's all. It _is_ simple. And he and she just love each other—that's all they _have _to do. They know each other so well by now that they nearly expect the many droppings of, "I love you," over the course of the day.

The simple phrase, simple family moments, and simple love are what make up their lives. And he's glad it's simple. Because none of the rest of life is easy like this, and he thinks that his work to make the world livable for his family has paid of in a glorious way.

He has everything he needs.


End file.
